


The Lecture

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Logan has some valuable information to share in the form of a Powerpoint presentation





	1. The Lecture

The Lecture

Logan had worked for the past month on this project, the most important lecture he would ever give.  He had spent hours doing research, editing, making graphs, charts, and diagrams.  There were parenthetical citations next to bullet points and a full bibliography to lend greater credibility to his final point.  He had triple checked for spelling and grammatical errors and made sure to include points that would appeal to his audience’s logos and pathos.  The PowerPoint was as good as it was going to get, and he was ready to present.

Logan looked at the lecture hall he had created in the mind-scape for this presentation, or rather, the section of a lecture hall.  There was only one comfortable chair down in front with a flip up desk for taking optional notes.  There was a small table in front a large projection screen for his laptop, laser pointer, and the follow-along packet he'd made to accompany the lecture.  It was dimly lit, bright enough to take notes but not overwhelmingly bright, his audience would be most comfortable that way.

Satisfied, Logan sank out of his lecture hall and rose up in the living room where Roman was taking selfies on the couch.  He could see Patton in the kitchen, baking and generally getting flour everywhere, but his focus was on Virgil coming down the stairs, his hair in that slightly ruffled state that either took seconds or hours to achieve.  He looked relatively well-rested and relaxed, which was precisely the state of mind Logan had hoped for.  

“Virgil?” Logan called softly, hoping not to startle him.

Virgil looked at him as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“If you have some free time available today I'd like to share some valuable information with you.”

“Sure,” Virgil said with a shrug, “I was just going to get a cup of coffee.”

Patton came out of the kitchen holding a Nightmare Before Christmas mug full of coffee fixed the way Virgil liked it.  He beamed a terrific smile at both of them, practically vibrating with happiness.  A bit of flour fell out of his hair and dusted the carpet as he handed the mug to Virgil.

“Here you go, Virgil! One hot cup of coffee just the way you like it, and it's in a cool Nightmare Before Christmas mug, that was Roman's idea,” Patton exclaimed, clearly trying to keep a lid on his excitement.  “You two have fun sharing that knowledge!”

Patton turned back to the kitchen with a wink at Logan that made him blush.

“Are you ready?”

Virgil looked in confusion from the mug he held, to Patton humming in the kitchen, and the blush creeping across Logan's cheeks.

“Uhhh, sure.”

Logan took Virgil's free hand and suck them out of the living room and into the lecture hall.  Had either of them looked at the other two occupants of the mindscape, they would have seen Roman and Patton exchanging gleeful looks.

He held Virgil's hand for a moment after they'd arrived under the guise of making sure he wasn't too dizzy from rising up.  Logan released his hand when Virgil started looking around.

“So, what are you teaching me this time?  Breathing techniques?  Zen meditation?  Visualization exercises?”

“Ah, I see you're under the misapprehension that this lesson is centered around a technique to help you manage yourself.” Logan adjusted his glasses and turned on the projector, “This lesson is something a little different, but it is information I hope you'll find useful.”

Virgil sat in the plush chair and Logan handed him the note-packet that accompanied his power point.

“Please hold all questions until the end of the lecture.  Feel free to take notes if you see fit.”

The title slide appeared in large letters on the projection screen 'Logan Loves Virgil'.

Virgil looked gobsmacked and Logan adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, picking up his laser pointer.

“Let's begin.”

* * *

 

“And that concludes my presentation on why I, Logan, have strong romantic feelings for you, Virgil.” Logan switched off the laser pointer and faced his sole audience member. “Are there any questions?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh,” Virgil tapped his fingers on the armrest and fidgeted in his seat, likely unhappy about being put on the spot, even if Logan was the only other person there.“Could you explain the diagram again?”

Logan did not sigh or protest, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but his projected outcome is more than worth a little extra effort.  He went to his laptop and clicked back to slide 84 to review the diagram.

“This should appear on page six of your handout.”  Logan said, turning on his laser pointer again, “This diagram illustrates my relationships with each of the other sides and Thomas, in order to give a clearer picture of why my feelings for you are different...”

* * *

 

Logan checked his watch when he heard Virgil's stomach growl. It's five pm, they'd been at this for four hours.

“We should break to refuel and hydrate.  Would you like to have dinner with me?” Logan asked, looking a bit apprehensively at Virgil.

“Did, did you just ask me on a date?”

Logan smiled a sweet genuine smile.

“Yes, I did. Will you accept?”

“Yes!” Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth.  His response had been loud and fast, similar to when he'd revealed his name.

“Excellent.  Perhaps we can skip the presentation on why you should go on a date with me and move on to the more advanced lecture on why you should be my boyfriend.”

Virgil rolled his eyes at that and stood up, taking Logan's hand.

“Food first, lectures later.” Virgil said, tugging Logan toward the door marked 'EXIT', “And be patient with me, I'm a slow learner.”

 


	2. The PowerPoint Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gives his final lecture four years later.

Despite Virgil being a 'slow learner' they hadn't returned to the Lecture Hall after dinner. They'd worked out a method of communication that didn't require debate moderators or college lecturesque formats. Sometimes they communicated through poetry, sometimes via text or handwritten notes. Sometimes they spoke in person or communicated nonverbally with looks and body language. However they communicated it worked for them, and their relationship had flourished over the years.

Logan pulled himself from his reverie, checked his pocket one last time, and left his room. He only took a couple of steps before he felt Virgil appear behind him and turned to face his boyfriend of four years. Virgil was looking at him appreciatively with a cocked eyebrow. It wasn't often Logan wore his dark blue blazer and form-fitting black trousers instead of jeans, and Logan knew Virgil enjoyed him in this particular outfit and the way it accentuated his broad shoulders and buttocks.

Virgil raised his eyes to Logan's and gave him a questioning look. Logan raised an imperious 'Can't I just dress up for my boyfriend' brow which was met by Virgil's condescending 'I know you better than that' huff.

“I have something to show you, it's not bad or time-sensitive, but it is important to me,” Logan said. He wouldn't reveal any significant details, though they had talked about it in general before. However, he also had to be careful not to make Virgil anxious over his little 'surprise'.

Logan faintly heard giggles from behind Patton's bedroom door. Patton and Roman were in on the surprise, of course, it would affect them as well either way, so he'd made his intentions known. They were prepared to celebrate with them if all went well or to offer support to them both if it didn't.

“Is it someplace new? Do I need to dress up?” Virgil asked. He didn't seem too anxious, which was good.

“It's not new, though we haven't been there in a while, and you don't need to dress up.” Logan tried not to show his excitement or his nerves, though he was unsure how successful he was. He'd been more emotionally expressive towards Virgil and it was difficult to rescind that.

Virgil gave Logan a small, reassuring smile but his eyes were slightly wary. “Okay,” he took Logan's hand and squeezed it lightly, “Show me.”

Logan squeezed Virgil's hand back and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

“You look wonderful.” He said as he sank them out of the hallway and into the lecture hall.

It took Virgil a moment to recognize the place, but when he did he smiled.

“It's not our anniversary, Lo. But it is romantic to bring us back to where you ' _first expressed your romantic feelings_ ' for me and asked me out.”

Logan smiled back, recognizing the words he'd said on their one year anniversary. When Virgil had been confused by Logan's unusually romantic picnic under the stars, he'd clarified that he considered it 'The anniversary of the day I first expressed my romantic feelings for you'. He was rather touched that Virgil remembered.

“It's not our anniversary, no,” Logan replied, “but I do have another lesson for you.”

Virgil blushed but cocked a challenging eyebrow at Logan, sitting down casually in the same chair he'd sat in a little over four years ago.

“I'm ready when you are, professor.”

Logan adjusted his tie, took a steadying breath and turned on the projector, lighting up the screen with the opening slide which read: Why Virgil Should Marry Logan. He was reaching for the accompanying note-packet when he heard Virgil gasp. Logan looked up to see Virgil, eyes wide and welling with tears. Definitely not the time for notes then.

Virgil swallowed and flung himself at Logan who caught him in a hug as Virgil snuffled and sniffed against his shoulder.

“You mean it?”

“I have 666 slides and a hand out note-packet that strongly suggest I do, very much mean it.”

Virgil leaned back a little in Logan's arms and swiped at his teary eyes, giving a watery chuckle.

“You stretched it to 666 slides because you know I like the number?”

“I condensed it to 666 slides because I thought you might enjoy that detail,” Logan corrected.

“So are you actually going to ask me or just try to convince me I should ask you?” Virgil questioned, cocking his head a bit to the right.

Logan released Virgil and sank to one knee before him, reaching into his pocket for the small velvet box. “Virgil Sanders, I love you and will continue loving you for as long as I am able. Would you please do me the great honor of being my husband?” He opened the box, revealing a platinum ring with a stripe of onyx that completely circled the band.

Virgil opened his mouth and shut it again, opened once more, and gave up, nodding eagerly.

Logan would have preferred a verbal response, but it was more than satisfactory all the same. He slipped the ring over Virgil's left ring finger and stood, Virgil pulling him into an amorous kiss as soon as he was on his feet.

Logan sank them out of the lecture hall and into the living room. The lecture hall remained dimly lit, bright enough to take notes but not overwhelmingly bright, the projection screen showing the title of the lecture he never had to give: Why Virgil Should Marry Logan.

 


End file.
